12 de Junho
by UzumakiYuuki14
Summary: Sakura dá um fora em Naruto, que fica desoldo. Poderia um certo moreno ajudar? SasuNaru Fluffy fic


Kyaah! Finalmente, a minha segunda fic! Eu escrevi essa fic para ser originalmente postada no Dia dos Namorados, junto com outra fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, chamada "A Flor Branca", mas o baka do meu computador não queria entra na internet. *suspiro* Bem, aqui está, finalmente, mas eu não sei se ficou boa ou não. Minha amiga leu e disse que foi a melhor coisa que eu já escrevi nestes meus quase 15 anos de vida (O.O), mas sabe como amiga é, né? Enfim, digam se ficou boa, se ficou ruim, se precisa mudar... Opinem!

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, os valores morais seriam corrompidos a rodo lá...

Obs:Nessa história o Sasuke voltou para Konoha e mora com o Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de Junho<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto estava desolado. Desolado não, arrasado. Aquele 12 de Junho iria ficar na sua memória como o dia em que Sakura havia oficialmente dado um fora nele. E justo quando ele estava tão confiante, tão certo de que as coisas finalmente dariam certo. Mas não foi bem assim:

_Flashback_

_Ele havia saído de casa. Em suas mãos, uma flor de cerejeira e uma caixa de bombons. Em sua face, um grande sorriso. Hoje haveria de ser o dia em que se declararia a sua amada, Haruno Sakura. Ele havia treinado se esforçado e agora era um ninja de alta classe, digno de seu amor. Quando a avistou na rua, correu em sua direção, gritando seu nome:_

_-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!_

_Ao ouvir seu nome, virou-se para ver quem era e surpreendeu-se ao ver seu amigo._

_- Naruto? Faz tempo que não nos vemos como vai?_

_- Bem, e vai ficar melhor agora. Escute Sakura-chan:- respirou fundo - Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho idiota que você conheceu quando formamos o Time 7. Eu cresci, amadureci e me tornei um ninja poderoso, digno de seu , você quer sair comigo? – perguntou o loiro com os olhos brilhando de esperança, mostrando a flor e a caixa de bombons._

_Sakura apenas olhou para ele, e com os olhos marejados, respondeu:_

_-Sinto muito, Naruto, mas eu não sinto nada por você. Não vou sair com você sem sentir nada por você. Desculpe, mas meu coração é todo do Sasuke-kun. – e saiu correndo, chorando, deixando para trás um Naruto chocado, paralisado, sem reação. Então quando a ficha caiu, ele deixou os dois objetos que carregava caírem e também deixou lágrimas cortarem seu rosto, enquanto corria sem direção._

_Flashback_

Ele havia passado o dia todo nas colinas observando o horizonte, tentando esquecer-se do fora. Quando finalmente esquecia, avistava um casal e a dor consumia seu coração novamente. Após o pôr do sol, decidiu voltar para seu apartamento. No caminho, encontrou Hinata, que parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas disse-lhe que não estava com cabeça para conversar hoje e pediu que lhe dissesse o que havia para lhe dizer no dia seguinte.

Chegou a casa, emocionalmente exausto, nem trocou de roupa, deitou-se em sua cama e tentou cair no sono, mas um pensamento não lhe abandonava: Sasuke.

Era o seu melhor amigo, com certeza, mas sempre conquistou todas as garotas, inclusive Sakura. Mas ele nunca demonstrou interesse por nenhuma delas. Naruto sempre teve uma grande inveja de Sasuke, mas nunca lhe disse.

Suspirou. Sasuke ficaria para amanhã. Agora ele precisava dormir, esquecer de tudo.

Passaram-se 10 minutos. 20.30. Naruto simplesmente não conseguia adormecer. Parte era de medo de ter pesadelos onde levava o mesmo fora repetidas vezes, outra por ainda estar mergulhado em depressão. Levantou-se, tomou um banho, comeu uma tigela de rámen, escovou os dentes e voltou-se a deitar. Nada de sono. Olhou no relógio: meia-noite e meia. Então decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia quando estava com insônia. Pegou seu celular e discou um número conhecido.

- _Dobe, o que diabos você estava pensando ao me ligar no meio da noite? Quer morrer? – _perguntou a voz irritada do seu melhor amigo no outro lado da linha.

Naruto sorriu. Conversar com Sasuke sempre lhe animava.

- Teme, eu não consigo dormir!

- _E o que você quer que eu faça? Conte histórias para você dormir?_

_- _Sei lá, pode ser.

_- Eu tenho cara de contador de histórias?_

_-_ Qual é, temo, eu achei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo!

- _O Kiba é mais meu amigo que você!_

Naruto riu. Adorava quando o amigo lhe provocava, principalmente quando sabia que não era verdade

- Então é assim, não é? Tudo bem, então eu acho que o Itachi-san vai gostar de saber de certas coisas – deu uma risadinha

Naruto ouviu seu amigo xingar algo antes de voltar á linha.

- _O que você quer que eu faça?_

_Vitória!-_pensou Naruto – Eu quero que você venha aqui em casa e me faça dormir

- _Eu tenho cara de babá, por acaso?_

- Itachi-saaan!

- Argh, já chego aí! Você me paga, dobe!

-Também te amo, teme!

Houve um silêncio tenso, até que Sasuke desligou. Naruto sorriu. Seu teme sempre lhe fazia se sentir melhor. Afinal, é para isso que melhores amigos servem, não é?

15 minutos depois, ouve-se uma batida na porta. _Finalmente!- _pensou Naruto, enquanto olhava no olho mágico e viu Sasuke com a cara mais irritada que já havia visto seu teme com. _Ele deve estar puto comigo por fazê-lo vir aqui no meio da madrugada. Ainda bem que eu sei de um monte de coisas dele para fazer chantagem!- _Abriu a porta e fingiu surpresa: Teme você aqui?

- Dobe, vamos logo terminar com isso para eu voltar para casa. - disse o teme, jogando-se em uma cadeira- Porque você não consegue dormir?

Naruto sentiu seu sorriso desaparecer, mas mesmo assim ainda fez graça. - E você agora é o quê? Psicólogo?

-Naruto...

- Eu não tenho nada, só não consigo dormir - mentiu

-Naruto, eu te conheço muito bem. Você sempre dorme como um porco, nem despertador te acorda, e quando você não consegue dormir é que você está nervoso, chateado ou ansioso. E pelas marcas de lágrimas em sua face, eu diria que a resposta é a segunda.

Naruto abriu a boca, chocado com o quanto seu amigo sabia dele.

-Vamos lá, dobe, me diga: O que foi?- Sasuke se aproximou tocando a bochecha do loiro - Eu não te vejo tão abalado assim desde a morte do Jiraya. Conta pro seu melhor amigo vai.

Então Naruto cedeu ás lagrimas e começou a soluçar, sendo abraçado por seu amigo, que esperava pacientemente a resposta do mais novo.

- É a Sakura-chan... ela... eu...eu chamei ela para sair... e ela disse que não... disse que era de você que ela gostava... eu estava tão confiante... –desabafou em meio a soluços

- Shhh, calma Naruto, tá tudo bem tá tudo bem – Sasuke tentava confortar o amigo, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Ela não te merece, dobe. Você merece coisa muito melhor.

O menor parou de soluçar e olhou para o mais velho com olhos confusos.

- Como assim, eu mereço coisa melhor? A Sakura-chan é perfeita, não tem melhor do que ela!

- Se ela consegue não gostar de alguém como você e prefere alguém como eu, ela é uma idiota.

O Uzumaki ficou surpreso com a declaração do Uchiha.

- Então, de quem você acha que eu devo gostar?

- Bem, tem aquela garota dos Hyuuga, a Hinata, que parece gostar de você... ou então... – respirou fundo, e selou seus lábios com os de seu amigo, em um beijo apaixonado, de uma paixão escondida por anos finalmente sendo revelada.

O loiro estava em choque. .Meus lábios com os muita informação de uma só vez. Quando Sasuke finalmente quebrou o beijo, deixando Naruto com aquela cara de idiota, respirou fundo e abriu seu coração:

- Eu te amo, Uzumaki Naruto. Amo esse seu jeito relaxado diante da vida. Amo seu sorriso. Amo seus olhos azuis como o céu. Amo essas sua paixão por laranja. Amo cada pedacinho de você. Amo-te desde que te vi pela primeira vez, naquele riacho. Amo tudo que você é. Amei aquele beijo acidental que demos no nosso primeiro dia de time 7, apesar de não demonstrar. Sempre tive inveja da Sakura por ela ser a sua amada, em vez de mim. Sempre te amei e sempre te amarei. – com isso, virou-se e andou até a porta, pensando que seu melhor amigo deveria odiá-lo agora.

Naruto não conseguia acreditar: Sasuke, seu melhor amigo, o amava? Desde que o vira pela primeira vez, como havia dito. Mas e quanto a ele? O que ele sentia por Sasuke? Apenas uma amizade, ou gostaria ele também do moreno?

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que se viram. Sasuke parecia tão solitário, como ele. Naruto pensou ter encontrado finalmente alguém para compartilhar sua dor da solidão. Pensou em como sentia inveja de Sasuke por ele sempre ser melhor em tudo e sempre conquistar as garotas. Lembrou de quando tiveram seu primeiro beijo, que ele nunca havia experimentado algo tão bom -se das missões do Time 7, como eram divertidas e sempre acabavam em uma briga dele com Sasuke. Lembrou-se de como se sentiu quando achou que Sasuke havia morrido no País da Névoa. Pensou na depressão que sentiu quando Sasuke fugiu De Konoha, entre outras memórias. Percebeu que, na sua vida toda, Sasuke sempre fora a pessoa mais importante. Correu em direção do moreno, que se preparava para ausentar-se da casa.

-Sasuke!

- O que foi, do- foi interrompido por um par de lábios encostados nos seus, e por uma língua pedindo passagem em sua boca, que foi concedida. Os dois lutavam por dominância no beijo, que foi concedida a Sasuke após muita luta. O fervor do beijo era intenso, e quando finalmente se separaram ambos estavam ofegantes. -be?

- Não se beija uma pessoa, declara-se a ela, e sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, teme!-disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas eu achei...

-Achou errado. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke, eu também te amo, e apesar de não ser bom com palavras como você, isso não diminui em nada meu amor por você.

Um grande sorriso apareceu na face do Uchiha, o que surpreendeu o Uzumaki.

- Eu achei que não viveria para te ver sorrindo! – deu uma risadinha- E então, Sasuke, se arrependeu de ter vindo?

-Pelo contrário, me arrependo de não ter vindo antes. Aliais, gostei tanto de vir, que acho que vou ficar aqui hoje!

-Mas é abusado! Olha, eu só deixo porque estou de muito bom humor hoje!

- Dobe, você quer namorar comigo?

A pergunta veio repentina, mas o loiro não hesitou em sua reposta:

- Com uma condição.

- E qual seria?

- Só se você me deixar ser o seme!- disse, com uma piscadinha.

- Sem essa, dobe! EU sou o seme!

-Convencido. Só aceito porque te amo muito, teme.

-Nem a metade do que eu te amo, dobe.

E então, aquele dia 12 de Junho se tornou marcante por outro motivo, muito mais especial: Foi o dia que Uzumaki Naruto encontrou sua alma gêmea, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Pra mim o fim ficou meio clichê, mas as idéias esgotaram e eu queria terminar logo, então acabou ficando é, clica nesse botão aqui em baixo... Você iria me fazer tãããão feliz...<p> 


End file.
